Next Generation
by Avalons Guardian
Summary: Fifteen years after the war, a young teen remembers her father and wishing he'd come back to her. Only thing is her father is a former Gundam pilot. Her whole world is turned around when she finds out.....
1. Chapter One

AvalonsGuardian: Hello people! Ok finally I'm not grounded off the computer, well at least the word processor, but now I'll have time to work on my fanfictions. Next Christmas I'll work on a Christmas Wish for you guys, because I really wanted to do a lot more with it. Anywhoo this fic is not at all about BeyBlade, obviously, my friend before she moved gave me this idea for a Gundam Wing fic. I talked to her the other day and she asked how it was going, ok I'm blabbing, all I'm gonna do here is say I don't own Gundam Wings and there is ocness in here, big time! So you don't like oc's then don't read. So without further ado here's my new fiction.

New Generation

By: AvalonsGuardian

Prologue

You know how life is, it take's unexpected turns. When you're life is going perfect then you find out that you're supposed to live a whole different life style. Trust me I know how that is. My name is Leene and right now I think I'm about to die. You know how they say you're whole life passes before your eyes before you die. Well I'm not sure if that's true. I guess this will let me look back on the mistakes I made. Does it even matter anyway, I mean the only hell there is, is well when you're living, that's right, when you live you're in an eternal hell. But when you die hey well you see that hell of a life you had, you see the fun you had, and the mistakes you've made. Well I guess I'm going to find out the mistakes I made.

Chapter One

_Day Dream_

"Daddy please don't go," I said.

"I have to Leene, this is my job," My father said.

I looked up at him, looking into his blue eyes I could tell I wasn't going to see him for a while. He brushed my light brown bangs out of my face my sapphire blue eyes starting to tear.

"When will I see you again daddy?" I choked.

"I'm not sure Lenne girl," My dad replied.

I heard a man yells my dad's name, he turned back and nodded.

"I have to go now Leene, we'll see each other again I promise," He said as he stood up.

"Bye Daddy," I cried.

He kissed my forehead, turned, and left.

I was only two at the time; my cousin Kitai (Kit for short) and I were being left with my grandmother. My mother left with my father, the same with Kit parents. I never knew what my dad did for a job, but I just wanted him to stay with me.

_End of Day Dream_

"Ms. Sacara," I heard an old woman's voice say to me.

"What?" I can back to reality from a memory I dreaded.

"What is the answer to the math equation?" The old ugly teacher that I had for math asked.

"Uh," I felt Kit tap my shoulder, I turned my head as she said with no noise "24".

I wasn't sure, but c'mon it was Kit she had the highest grade point average in practically my whole senior class. Besides she always paid attention, and she was my own flesh in blood she wouldn't steer me wrong. She had long silver hair that came at least to her waist. It was always kept up in a French braid. She had the same color eyes as myself sapphire blue. She wasn't as tall as I was though; no one was the same height as me now I think of it. I actually felt lucky, since I wasn't brought up in Japan. Because I didn't have to wear the ugly uniforms. Living in San Antonio had its perks.

"Twenty-four," I took her advice.

"Right, for a minute I thought you weren't paying any attention," The old women looked at me through her glasses. I couldn't tell how she could see me since I was at the top right by the door.

"Thanks Kit," I whispered.

"No problem," Kit replied, "why weren't you paying attention?"

"No reason," I replied.

The school bell rang. Finally it was summer and a couple days from now graduation. I only wished my mom and dad could see me. My dad most of all, it has been 15 years since I saw or heard from him. I was only two when he left, but now I'm 17 and about to graduate from high school. Anyway I was kind of being a little selfish, I mean, Kit's parents were gone too. I'm sure she wanted them to be at her graduation too. Just the same as my other friends. Oh wait I haven't explained them to you have I, well excuse me.

First is my best friend David Maxwell. He lives with his mom Hilde. He has her cerulean blue eyes, but has short dark brown hair like his dad. He was the only one that was my height; him and I have been friends since preschool.

Then after David is, Lee Wufei. He's Chinese and lives with his mother Sally. He doesn't see her too much though, since she's a preventor. Anyway Lee has dark black hair with a rat-tail in the back. His eyes are dark brown. He's around Julie's height; I've known him only since last year.

Well that's all my friends so let's get back to what was happening ok. Kit and I walked to our lockers as I pulled out my bike keys; I rode a black sports motorcycle. Kit had her Mustang convertible, go figure. David was the first to meet us.

"Hey guys," He held his motorcycle helmet in his hand. He had the same type of bike, but his was dark blue.

"Wuz Up?" I asked.

"Hey," Kit said.

"What's up with you too?" David asked.

"Our grandmother's having this stupid party to celebrate our graduation," I answered.

"That doesn't sound so bad," David said.

"Baka," I said, "it's a whole formal thing."

"Oh. . ." David said, "well you guys are welcome at my place we are having a BBQ."

"Great what time?" Kit asked.

"7:00 tonight," David replied.

"We'll be there," I said.

"How are you going to get away?" David questioned.

"How do you think," Lee said wrapping his arm around Kit.

Those two were more then friends, Lee also had this habit of showing up out of no where.

"The same way they always do," Lee added.

"Ok can we go and get some food please?" Kit asked.

"I'm up for that," David said.

"Rusty's it is," I stated.

I grabbed my helmet and put it on. David and I were the first to leave since Kit had to worry about getting to her car. So we got to Rusty's first. Rusty's by the way is a food place on the boardwalk. The owner of the joint Jake had a son Anthony was one of my friends, he was on L4 taking some sort of classes. Anyway so we got free food most of the time. David and I walked inside and sat at the usual table.

"Hey you guys," Jake said walking over to us.

"Hey," We replied.

"Is everyone else coming to?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, Kit and Lee should be here soon," David replied.

"Oh, the usual for you two?" Jake asked.

"You know it," I replied.

"Good," Jake turned and left.

"So how boring was Mrs. Lector today?" David asked.

"More boring than usual," I replied.

By the way, Mrs. Lector, her real name is me Lake, but we call her Mrs. Lector because she is always giving us a lector on how important algebra is in our lives. BORING! So we gave her the nickname.

"Really?" David asked.

"You are so lucky you didn't have her," I stated. Kit and Lee walked in and sat down.

"What took you?" David questioned.

"Traffic," Kit huffed.

"Did you order already?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Jake walked over with four burgers, four shakes, and four sets of fries.

"Thanks Jake," I said.

"This is going on your tab," He said.

"Ok," I laughed.

Jake walked away.

"So we all graduate in a couple days," David said, "hey Lee is your mom going to be there?"

"Yeah, hopefully," Lee replied.

"Lucky," Kit and I said together.

"No word from your parents huh?" David asked.

"We haven't heard from them in 15 fucking years," I said, "Why would anything change?"

"Well aren't we in a mood?" A voice said behind us.

I stood up quickly it was Anthony. He had dark blue hair, and green eyes. He was a little taller than I was, but totally cute. I stood up and looked at him.

"Tony? When did you decide to bring your sorry ass back to San Francisco?"

"Hey what's the attitude for?" He asked, "didn't you miss me?"

"Yeah yeah loser I missed you," I replied.

David stood up, and shook Tony's hand, and said, "good to see you buddy."

"Good to be back," Tony said. Kit gave Tony a hug and Lee hit fists with him. Tony sat down on in between Kit and I. His dad came around and brought Tony a burger and a root beer. "Thanks dad," He said as Jake left.

"So I hear there's a party going on at your place Lenne," Tony said after taking a sip of his soda. I nodded; "We'll be there for like ten minutes then head off to Davies'." Tony cocked an eyebrow at us, "why?"

"Because it's a whole formal thing."

"You're gonna have to wear a dress?"

I nodded; I felt like slugging him, but I didn't. Tony was just being Tony. "Why did you come back?" I brought up my question again. Tony smiled at me, "the rich colony bugged me, naw just kidding I came home for the summer." I shrugged and finished off my burger.

"All right all I'm gonna head out, so I'll see you guys at Davies'?" I questioned. Everyone nodded; Kit wasn't ready to go so I was loaning it. I didn't want to head home yet, so I went to the Secs (A secret beach . I pulled into a parking space and headed out through the path. Only the gang and I knew were this place was. It was a enclosed beach at the end of the path. I sat on the cold sand. The waves were slowly crashing on the shoreline. I sighed and looked to the sky.

"Nice place huh?" I jumped at the voice. I stood up quickly and turned around. There was a man standing there in his mid 30's. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a sapphire blue. He looked familiar, I just couldn't place who it was. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," His voice was deep, I recognized it, who in the hell is this guy?

"No it's ok, how'd you know were to find this place?" I asked.

"I followed you in," A simple reply. I looked at him strangely and shrugged it off. "Well I must be going," I said, I bowed my head and walked past him. The guy was obviously Japanese. "See you around," I heard him say behind me. I waved my hand and headed out through the path. I put my helmet on and headed off. I pulled up at the gate of the manor. "Hello Ms. Sacara, I'll let you in," The guard said. "Thanks Drew," I said as the gate opened, I speeded through and up the driveway. I saw Kit's mustang, so I parked my bike next to her stang. I walked inside, said hi to my grandmother, and then headed up stairs to get ready for both my grandmother's party, and Davies' party. I'm such a sneak it scares me.

AvalonsGuardian: Ok this was the first chapter of Next Generation. What y'all think? Should I leave it? Or trash it? You decide, oh and with flames, leave details on how I can approve ok?


	2. Chapter Two

AvalonsGuardian: here's chapter two enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not and never will own Gundam Wing, I only own the OC's in this story.

Chapter Two

I knocked on Kit's door softly and she opened it. She had all ready changed out of her formal wear. She was wearing jeans and a button up jean shirt. I was wearing my usual style black pants and black shirt. "Ready?" I questioned. She nodded and pointed toward her window. My grandmother wasn't a big fan of us ditching our celebration and going to someone else's. Kit attached the ladder to the window, it was a way to get out if there was a fire, who knew that we could use it to sneak out. I climbed down first, and then Kit followed. Our house was huge, and we were on the second floor, after we got off the ladder we had to worry about running through the open field and jumping the fence without being spotted. The only one who knew about our late night sneak out's was Yoko the maid and a long time friend of ours. She would distract the guards if we were caught. Kit and I jetted across the field, that was no problem, but the big problem was the fence. It was rigged with alarms, I walked over to the electrical box and pulled out some small silver pliers from my back pocket. Science class came in handy for this, I snipped a wire which deactivated the alarm system hopefully. Kit climbed the fence first, no alarms thank god!

"Yes," I said under my breath.

Kit finished climbing the fence and I followed. I really wanted to get to that party so I climbed the fence as fast as I could, and jumped from the top.

"Let's move," I said to Kit.

We both started to run it would take some time for them to figure it out. When we got out to the street and were far enough away from the house, Kit and I both started to crack up laughing. That was fun, it was a major rush of adrenaline escaping from there. Soon we were half way to David's house. I could all ready smell the BBQ. We decided, might as well run. We hopped David's fence; Lee and Tony were all ready there.

"What took ya?" Davie asked.

"She. . .would. . .not. . ." Kit began out of breath.

"Leave us alone," I finished since I caught my breath. They all laughed as Sally and Hilde walked out of the house.

"Hey you two," Sally said with a smile.

"Hi," Kit and I smiled. Sally and Hilde had to be the best moms anyone could have, they knew damn well we weren't supposed to be there, but that's what made them so cool they didn't care. Davie looked at us and said, "you do have your swimsuits on under that don't you?" Yeah since it was summer this was a swimming pool party/BBQ type thing so of course we had on our swimsuits.

"What you think we're stupid?" I questioned with a fake anger tone.

Davie nodded; I quickly slipped off my close so I was in my swimsuit and tackled David into the pool. "I'll show you stupid," I shouted dunking his head underwater. Lee, Kit, and Tony jumped in after us. Tony decided he'd help out Davie and grabbed me by the waist. He threw me far into the deep end of the pool. Tony had a good build, so did I, but it was really wack that he could lift me up now. He'd never been that strong, but now he was? What's up with that? I swam back toward him and Davie.

"Ok you've been working out?" I asked still a little shocked.

"Yeah why?" Tony replied.

"You've never been able to lift me before."

"So. . .and?"

"Whatever," I said going after Davie again, but after about five minutes of our fighting Sally said, "ok guys dinner." I jumped out of the pool with the others behind me. Kit and I put our clothes back on since we where both done with the pool. There were a lot of different verities. Hotdogs or Hamburgers, pork chops or ribs, I stuck with the hotdogs. I smothered it with ketchup, I love ketchup. I sat down on the picnic table by the pool. Tony sat next to me.

"Hey do you think I can talk to you alone for a bit?" He asked. I nodded and put down my hotdog. He led me to the other side of the house were it was just us.

"So what's up?" I questioned. He sighed heavily and looked at me.

"I haven't been honest about my classes on L4," He finally said.

"Uh huh, what kind of classes were they?" I was looking at him strangely now. He said they were college classes, but obviously now they weren't.

"Military Classes," He said dryly.

My eyes got big, Military Classes? I was quiet for a minute and he continued, "I took them because there's gonna be a rebellion against the E.S.U.N." I was speechless, they were planning a rebellion against the Earth Sphere.

"Tony. . ." I couldn't finish my sentence because Kit called my name, "we'll talk about this later." I walked out but then stopped dead in my tracks. That same guy from earlier was there, the one from Secs. I stepped up by Kit and she just lip spoke "grandma." Just peachy, one piece of bad news after the other, how can I stand this? Tony stepped up beside me and whispered something in my ear. I nodded, Kit and I were gonna make a break for it. I ran it by Kit and she nodded in agreement.

"On three," I whispered, "THREE!" Her and I did an about face and jumped the side fence. Both of us heard shouts and the pounding of feet.

"Split up!" I shouted.

"Secs?" She replied.

"Secs."

She nodded and headed in one direction and I went straight ahead. Secs weren't to far from David's but I had to lose this guy, whichever one was following me. I ran to Rusties' since it was open all hours.

"Jake you gotta hide me," I said.

"Get caught again?" He questioned.

"Uh huh, help me?"

"In the back," He opened the swinging kitchen door. I jetted inside and looked through the door's window. That guy from earlier came in. He started talking to Jake, come on leave all ready. Jake must have said something good because the guy left. Yes! Oh, Jake I so love you right now. Jake waved his hand for me to come out and I obeyed.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Just that I didn't know wear you were and that he could probably look for you over on Orange Beach," Jake replied grinning.

"Jesus Jake you're such a liar," I said, "well thanks anyway."

He nodded as I ran out. I headed off to Secs, no followers so I stopped running. I walked through the path, the moon was full, and it left a bluish glow on the beach. The waves were still crashing calmly on the shore. I sighed and plopped down.

"You run pretty fast kiddo," I jumped, damn it. I didn't even have to look to see who it was. "How'd ya know?" I asked.

"Since this was the place I found you earlier today, I figured this is were you'd be," The guy said.

"Kit spilled didn't she?" I questioned still not looking at him.

I heard him laugh a short laugh and then he said, "pretty much." He sat down beside me and looked out to the ocean.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm. . .you don't know?" He replied looking at me.

"Nope I recognize you from somewhere but I don't know who you are," I answered.

"Look at me."

I did, right into those sapphire blue eyes. I'd seen them before, "dad?" I knew I met this guy somewhere he was my father, the one who's been gone for fifteen years. I was about to say something when gunfire was breaking through.

"Get down!" My dad shouted.

I obeyed as we both ducked. "C'mon," He said. We both crawled for a couple minutes, but then finally my dad drew his gun. His eyes had the look of a madman. He started firing, damn he was good. I would have been more excited, but then I felt a sharp pain jolt in my arm. I made a quick yelp and looked at my right arm. My shirtsleeve was torn and dark red blood was seeping through a wound. I suddenly felt dizzy, the world was spinning. The next thing I felt was the cold wet sand.

"Leene!" My Dad shouted.

AvalonsGuardian: Ok that was Chapter Two, next comes Chapter Three duh! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter Three

AvalonsGuardian-What is up Homes? well ain't got much to say.

Chapter Three

The events of the night passed by me. The BBQ, the chase, my dad, and the shooting. Last night I was kind of happy that my dad was back, but now I was so pisted off at him. What the hell was going on? Why were there people shooting at us? Why the hell did her come back after fifteen years? Why now? I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight. I was in my room, I looked around slowly. My arm had a bandage on it.

"Jesus Christ," I said. I heard my door open, I looked out of the corner of my eye. Kit was standing there, "What you gonna stand there looking sorry all day?" I questioned. She smiled and walked in.

"You know you scared the shit out of us," She said. I sat up and looked at her.

"What you think it's my fault I was shot?" I was kind of being sarcastic, but I wasn't trying to be.

Kit smiled, "no not really."

"Where's everyone else?" I knew by how she said you scared the shit out of us that more people were here.

"Downstairs, wanna go see them?"

"Why not, let me get dressed ok?"

"Fine," She said leaving the room. I got up out of my bed and changed. I was in a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt. I tied on a red bandana to my right arm. I slipped on my black combat boots and walked out. Kit was standing there waiting for me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked down the stairs. Tony and the gang were all ready down there. So was my dad, perfect. It was time to get some answers. I walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch next to Tony. Some others were there; probably two of them were Lee and David's dad. I didn't care really; I looked from them to my dad. I just stared at him, evilly I was so pissed off at this point I thought I was gonna blow a fuse at any second. But I know how to keep my cool.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked flatly. Silence filled the room; it looked like not a single one of then wanted to answer my question. One of them with long hair that was in a loose braid looked at my dad and said, "Heero." I figured that was Davies' dad since they looked an awful lot alike. My dad nodded Heero? As in Heero Yuy the colony pacifist who was assassinated? Wait no that's not it, holy shit.

"Lenne we came back to ask you a favor," My father said calmly.

I scoffed, a favor, what did he ever do for me that would allow me to bless him with this favor?

"What kind of favor?" Kit asked knowing full well I wasn't gonna say nothing.

"You know our history," My father replied.

"Well I sure as hell don't," I said coldly. I hated my father at this point; I loathed him. I never wanted him here asking for a favor. Finally my dad explained how he was an ex-Gundam pilot and now they rebuilt four of the Gundams (Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Nataku, and the Tallgesse).

"What does this have to do with us?" Davie asked looking to his father, which I now know name is Duo.

"Take our place," Duo replied flatly. My eyes got wide. Take their place? They want us to go fight off in a war, awe hell no. I won't fight for a father who's never been around. For a man who I just actually met yesterday, I'd rather fight against him.

"No," I said flatly. My dad looked at me, "awe hell no." I stood up, I wasn't gonna take this. I was on the edge I wanted to blow up which I did. "You haven't been around for fifteen long ass years, and you expect everything to be fine and dandy? Well you've come to the wrong person!" I didn't want to hear anyone's reply to my words. I stormed out of the room, not caring who followed, just as long as it wasn't HIM!

"Lenne!" Tony's voice shouted after me. I turned to look at him, "Lenne slow down." I stopped and let him catch up with me.

"What?" I asked I was piss off right now.

"You wanna get revenge? The right way?" He questioned.

I looked at him then smiled. Yeah I do, I know what Tony means and I think I like the idea.

"What the hell," I said still smirking, "why not?"

AvalonsGuardian: Ok sorry this chapter's short but its needs to be.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: No owning G.W. or this song by G.C.

AvalonsGuardian: To answer peoples questions, I paired Quatra (sp?) and Trowa together so they have no children. Unfortunatly I made Lenne's mother Relena shivers I really didn't want to, but I did. She doesn't play an important role in this fic anyway. Songfic in this chapter. The details are listed below.

Song: Emotionless

Artist: Good Charlotte/ Joel Madden

_Hey Dad I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you that I still hate you_

_Just to ask you how you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

_how this fell apart_

Two years ago I left home to go to L4 for military training classes, to be apart of a rebellion against the E.S.U.N, and a rebellion against my father. Now I'm flying back on a ship heading back to Earth for my first mission. Seek and destroy, Tony and I are supposed to find the Preventor Headquarters and eliminate it.

"Hey Lenne will be there shortly," Tony's my commanding officer. So basically he's in charge.

"Yes sir," I didn't take my eyes off the window. I always wanted to fly out to space, but now I'm not as excited as I was two years ago.

Flash Back

I had run from the house and down to Secs for one last look at my secret spot. I breathed in the sea air as if to tell it good-bye. This was the place my father and I had reunited after fifteen years.

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world_

_do you think about your sons_

_do you miss you little girl_

_When you lay down how do you sleep at night_

_Do you even wonder if we're alright_

I took off my shoes and slipped my feet in the water. This was a great surf spot, but I wasn't gonna be surfing for a long time.

"Ready to go?" Tony stood behind me. I slipped my combat boots back on and turned to look at him. "Good bye San Antonio, until we meet again, I hope it won't be soon," I said walking toward Tony.

End Flashback

Two years, two long years. I was kind of ready to go back to San Antonio but I won't be. The Preventor Headquarters are in Japan, woo-hoo. I had met a few Japanese guys in my classes. According to them Japan wasn't as good as it was supposed to be. Sure it was ahead of the world when it came to technology, but by the time you get pasted all the interesting things it was just a money problem. Not a good place for a bunch of rebels either. I smiled at the thought of me being a rebel.

"So you ready to go home?" Tony asked.

"It's not home, my homes in San Antonio, even that wasn't a real home," I sulked.

"You really hate your dad don't you?" Tony questioned.

"I used to, but now he's just a thing in the past," I answered, "I honestly don't care if he lives or dies, just as long as I don't have to be the one to kill him."

_We're alright_

_We're alright_

_It's been a long hard rode without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_you broke my mother's heart_

_you broke you children for life_

_it's not ok but we're alright_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_but those were just the long lost memories of mine_

_Now I am writing to let you know that I'm still alive_

I sat there thinking about the years I spent without my dad. My mom I really didn't care about, I knew who she was. But him, I never heard a single word from him while he was gone. For the longest time I thought he was dead. Than after I found out he wasn't I wondered if he still thought I was alive. I was young and naive than. He didn't care, he never cared. If he did he would have stayed around and watched me grow up, no matter what his damned job was!

_The days I spent so cold_

_So hungry_

_were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

_The scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

_There things I'll take to my grave_

_but I'm ok_

_I'm ok_

I don't know, maybe I'm going a little too hard on him. We're going through the atmosphere now. I feel the heat touch my face, but I don't flinch. My mind never wanders. I just keep remembering the night I reunited with my father after those 15 long years. Maybe I should be the one to kill him, maybe…

_It's been a long hard rode without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_you broke my mother's heart_

_you broke you children for life_

_it's not ok but we're alright_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_but those were just the long lost memories of mine_

_Now I am writing to let you know that I'm still alive_

No, I could never kill him. No matter how much I hated or loathed him. He was still my father; he was still a part of me. I guess now I forgive him, because if it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't be a soldier fighting for a cause. I'd still be in San Antonio most likely.

"Thanks dad," I whispered smirking.

_And sometimes I forgive_

_yeah and this time I'll admit_

_that I miss you_

_said I miss you_

_Hey dad_


End file.
